Of Death and Dreams and Love
by purplepianoproject
Summary: Wes' feelings for David are purely platonic, right?   Dalton'verse, Wes/David angst


_Hi, this is my first attempt at writing fic, so bare with me. Obviously I ship Wes/David and Klaine. I rated it T just to be on the safe side because there's making out and it kind of alludes to sex. _

_Reviews are welcome, unless they're blatantly rude._

_Disclaimer; I don't own Glee, or Dalton, I'm not that good. Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David belong to Ryan Murphy, other characters belong to the amazing CP Coulter. _

* * *

Wes wasn't sure why he did it. He didn't know what had snapped inside him, what explosion had occurred to make him say the three biggest words in the English language. He wasn't sure where he was, he'd just jumped in his car and drove. It had been a little after six months since Katherine died and David still occasionally cried himself to sleep. What killed Wes is that the tears weren't out of love, they were out of remorse. David believed he had murdered Katherine, even after she explicitly told him that it wasn't his fault. Wes hated David beating himself up over the death, he'd tried every tactic to get David to snap out of it and feel better.

In the first month after Katherine's death Wes played the role of the supportive friend. David tried to carry on as if nothing was wrong and, on the outside he looked fine, Wes knew better but he played along. He was still acing his classes; he kept up with Warblers practice and even appeased the Twins by participating in their twice weekly Nerf battles. However, Wes knew something wasn't right. He was David's best friend, after all. So after the fourth week of David's painfully cheerful façade, Wes cornered him. He waited until David arrived back from another ridiculously long tutoring session and followed him to their room.  
'What're you doing?' Wes had asked.  
'Well, I thought that was pretty clear. I'm arriving back in my room after a long day, ready to kick my best friend's ass at Halo,' David said, smiling, sitting down on his bed to remove his shoes.  
'I don't mean now, I mean, what have you been doing for the past month? You walk around acting like you're all fine but I know you, you're not. Just, just talk to me or something!' Wes exclaimed.  
'Wes, I'm fine,' David said with a strange smile on his face, 'nothing going on here.'  
'Cut the bullshit!' Wes almost shouted, sitting down next to David on the bed, 'Katherine's gone, man, she has been for a month now. You need to talk about it or something!'  
'No! I don't! I'm doing fine! What do you want me to say? That I think about her every second of the day? That I cry myself to sleep at night, I cry in the shower, I cry in the bathroom, just so no one can see? That it still eats me up inside that I killed my fucking girlfriend?' David's fists were clenched and he was shouting now.  
Wes stared, shocked, putting an arm around his friend. He knew David was upset but obviously didn't know just how messed up his friend was.  
'David, I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear, you were in no way responsible for Katherine's death. Stop beating yourself up over this! It was not your fault!' Wes said, shaking David as if he was attempting to shake sense into him.  
'I did though; I know I'm responsible, I know it's my fault. If it wasn't for me she'd still be alive,' David said, breaking down on the last word.  
Wes pulled David into a hug, holding him whilst he cried. David had always been the rational one. He didn't let feelings get in the way of how he acted, that was Wes. David was always thinking, seeing things logically. Wes wondered where his strong best friend had disappeared to.  
They stayed there all night, Wes holding David whilst he cried. Blaine brought them dinner and they were later joined by Kurt, the four boys gathered around David in a silent vigil of support. David fell asleep at around 3 am. Wes put a pillow under his head and tucked him into bed.

The next few weeks went by in much the same way, David would leave his room and act as though everything was fine but as soon as he entered his dorm room and saw his best friend, David's walls would completely break down. He would transform from the smart, funny, responsible student into a crying mess. Wes couldn't handle it, his best friend was hurting and there was nothing he could do except sit there and try to reassure him with empty words. Wes assumed the position of the primary carer; feeding, clothing and all but showering David. He didn't know what to do. He'd tried enlisting the help of Kurt and Blaine but this seemed to make David worse, something about love and forever and protection. It probably didn't help that Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and having silent conversations as they tried to comfort David.

The day after the four month anniversary of Katherine's death, something miraculous happened. Wes woke up to find David gone. 'Shit,' he thought, 'he's probably wandering around campus in his pyjamas'. Wes dressed quickly, running out of his dorm room. He smelt pancakes and immediately ran to the source.  
'David!' Wes exclaimed. His best friend was standing at the stove, cooking a fresh batch of pancakes.  
'Oh, hey Wes,' David said, 'pancakes?'  
Wes examined his best friend, 'you're not going to start crying and drop your face in the pan, are you?'  
David laughed, 'I think, well actually, I know- I know I've been a mess these past few weeks but this morning, I don't know, something clicked? I realised Katherine wouldn't want me crying over her every day and then I felt incredibly guilty for putting you through all of this..'  
Wes opened his mouth to interrupt but David held up his hand to silence his best friend's protests.  
'I know you didn't have to do it or whatever but still, obviously this is going to take me a while to get over but, I think this is me getting better,' David finished.  
'I'm glad to hear it,' Wes said, 'now, how about we finish those pancakes in the room while I kick your sorry ass at Halo.'

Surprisingly, David did get better over the next few months. Sure, he cried himself to sleep every few nights but it helped him knowing that Wes was always there. Every time Wes heard the slightest sniffle come from David's direction of the room, he would crawl into David's bed and hug him. A silent reassurance that he was always there and everything would be all right. Wes never slept on those nights; he just sat there, watching David and thinking. Eventually, Wes joined David in his bed every night, even after David's constant reassurance that he was fine. Wes found that he couldn't sleep unless he felt the other boy next to him, something that confused him but he accepted.

The day after the six month anniversary of Katherine's death, Wes went back to his dorm, exhausted. David had been up crying all night and was inconsolable. Wes had thought he was getting better but the milestone must have set the other boy off again. Then again, it wasn't as bad as the early days. Wes sighed, put down his satchel, loosened his tie and flopped down onto his bed. He'd skipped AP Calculus figuring that he might be able to get a nap in before Warblers.  
Wes had been sleeping for a while when he felt the bed shift underneath him and the warmth of body heat next to him. He figured it must be time for Warblers practice but didn't want to get up yet, the person beside him had wrapped their arms around him and was shifting closer. He felt pressure on his neck and realised the person was kissing him. Wes definitely wasn't going anywhere now. As his partner continued kissing his neck, getting lower, Wes rolled over, pulling his arms around the other person. He found that they were slightly taller than Wes and rather well built. Not liking the sudden loss of contact, Wes brought his lips up to meet the other person's in a chaste kiss. Wes pulled away from the kiss and snuggled in closer, revelling in the warmth. Wes found his lips meeting the other's again now. Not wanting to open his eyes and ruin the moment, Wes tickled the lips of his partner with his tongue. He couldn't see who it was, but his other senses were apparently working. Wes was confused as he was granted entry and tasted the other mouth, they certainly didn't taste like Tabitha, there was no disgusting blueberry lip gloss. Then again, Wes thought, she broke up with me, didn't she? This person tasted wonderful, familiar, comfortable and exciting all at the same time. In that moment, Wes decided he didn't even care who it was because now they were sucking his neck and, holy fuck, Wes was going to have one hell of a hickey but he felt hands on his ass, moving him as close as possible. Wes moved his hands under the shirt of the other person. Shit, Wes thought whilst stroking the other chest, that is one nice set of abs. He felt his pants tighten as the other person's hands fooled around with waistband of his school pants. Their lips lost contact and Wes moaned, not wanting it to stop.  
'Wes,' the voice whispered.  
Wes' eyes snapped open, he knew that voice. He was surprised that he hadn't recognised the touch. He had held this boy every night for the past six months.  
'Wes,' the boy whispered, getting louder this time.  
Wes tightened his grip on the boy.  
'David,' he moaned, grabbing David's tie.  
He felt himself being shaken and looked up, into David's eyes.  
'I love you,' Wes whispered, grabbing David's face and connecting their mouths, his hands moving downwards.

'Wes, wake up!' David almost shouted.  
Wes' eyes snapped open.  
'David!' he squeaked, realising where he was. He sat up, looking around and realised that someone had put a pillow under his head and tucked him into his bed.  
'Dude, are you all right?' David asked.  
Wes looked up at his best friend with wide eyes, he felt strange and couldn't pinpoint why.  
'You kept making funny noises and I swear you said my name when I was trying to wake you up,' David continued.  
Wes was confused, trying to remember where he was and what had happened.  
Shit, Wes thought, remembering the dream he'd just had.  
David looked concerned at Wes' silence, oblivious to the other boy's internal monologue.  
'Look, I'm sorry about the other night, OK? I'm sorry for keeping you up with my ridiculous crying, I really hope you're not mad at me,' David said.  
Now Wes was really confused. 'What, David, no. I'm not mad at you. Honestly, compared to the earlier days, you were happy. I'm just tired and confused, what's the time?'  
'8.30,' David said.  
'8.30?' Wes exclaimed, 'I missed Warblers! Why didn't you wake me? Do you think there's any dinner left?'  
David chuckled, 'Wes, it's 8.30, Saturday morning. I'm going to see my parents today. Care to join me for breakfast first?' David extended his hand and bowed, smiling.  
Wes laughed and went to sit up when it hit him. Oh, he thought, a horrified expression forming on his face, that's why I felt so weird this morning. His pants were rather tight around the crotch area and felt a little wet.  
'Fuck,' he mumbled.  
David was standing at the doorway. He turned around when he realised Wes wasn't following him. 'Wesley,' he said, 'will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the dining hall?'  
'I'll…I'll…I'll meet you down there, uh, David. I'd better change and stuff, you know?' Wes stammered.  
David looked at Wes quizzically, opened his mouth as if to say something and then shook his head. 'All right dude, I'll see you later tonight then.'  
Wes saw David leave and flopped back onto his pillows.  
Fuck, he thought, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck just happened? Wes rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow and screamed. His life had just become more complicated. Wes didn't know what to make of his dream, or his body's corresponding reactions. You don't dream you're making out with, and then wake up with a hard on over, a platonic friend. He knew there was only one person he could talk to but first, a cold shower and change of sheets were in order.

'BlaineIthinkI'minlovewithDavid,' Wes blurted out after walking into Blaine and Kurt's shared room.  
Blaine and Kurt were lying on a bed, Kurt's head was in Blaine's lap, he was reading _Sense and Sensibility. _Blaine was slightly sitting up, listening to his iPod and absentmindedly playing with Kurt's hair.  
Kurt glanced up from his book to look at Blaine, 'You owe me five bucks.'  
Blaine groaned, grabbing his wallet from the dresser, 'damn it Wes, you couldn't have waited until after graduation?'  
Wes just stared at his two friends. 'Uh, sorry guys but, what the fuck?'  
Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his hair, 'honestly Wesley, you can't expect us to be surprised? I mean, you never leave his side, you insist on sleeping in his bed every night and the way you look at him is just…let's just say David's either blind or completely stupid when it comes to signals.' Blaine handed his money to Kurt mumbling, 'you'll pay for this, Hummel,' finishing his sentence by tickling the other boy.  
Kurt giggled and squirmed away from Blaine, getting up and standing next to Wes.  
'So, everyone knew? Except me? How did this happen?' Wes said to no one in particular, his hands covering his face.  
Kurt took Wes' hand, sitting him down on the bed and sitting on Wes' left side. Blaine moved beside them, sitting on Wes' right, putting his arm around the taller boy.  
'You have to tell him,' Blaine said.  
Wes looked at him, aghast. 'And say what, exactly? Hey David, I know your girlfriend died 6 months ago, I know you're straight and I'm, well I'm not sure exactly, I know you don't feel the same way and you're probably going to laugh at me, punch me, reject me or worse, not want to be my friend but, I love you?'  
Blaine looked at his friend sympathetically and then looked at Kurt, the two proceeded to have one of their annoyingly cute silent conversations.  
'Wes,' Kurt started softly, 'David would not ever laugh at you for something like that, in fact I have reason to believe that..'  
'Just tell him,' Blaine interjected, giving Kurt a look that clearly said, _shut up, _'you and I both know that it'll eat you up inside until you do, he's your best friend, he'll understand.'  
'I know,' Wes whispered, pressing his face into Blaine's shoulder, crying softly.

Wes kept his mouth shut for the next two days. He avoided Blaine and Kurt and most of all, he avoided David. He stayed out of his room until he was assured that David was in bed, he got up early in the morning, fleeing before David woke and although he still sat with David in class, he avoided talking to him and asking him about a million pointless questions as per usual. If David was upset by this he never said anything and Wes continued his anti social behaviour.  
Three days after after Wes had admitted his feelings to Blaine and Kurt, he entered his dorm at the normal time of about 10 o'clock, creeping over to his bed, thinking that David was asleep. He heard movement and turned around in time to see David flick on the light.  
'Wes,' David started, 'what's going on?'  
'I'm going to bed?' Wes said, trying to ignore the fact that David had neglected to wear a shirt, displaying his magnificent abs. Wes avoided David's eyes, grabbed his hoodie and trackpants and walked into the bathroom, splashing his face with water and changing. He exited the bathroom to see David leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.  
'Don't insult my intelligence, Wes,' David said, 'I know something's up, you've been avoiding me since Katherine's six months and I want to know what's going on and why I haven't been able to speak to my best friend for the past two days.'  
'Nothing's wrong, David,' Wes lied, his throat constricting and eyes starting to prick, 'I've just been busy and tired.'  
'Bullshit,' David almost shouted, crossing the room to stand in front of Wes, 'you're my best friend, I know something's wrong, is it Tabitha? Is your mum OK? Has my constant bitching and crying finally pushed you over the edge? Cause if it's that, I'm sorry, I'll request a room change or something, I don't want to lose you, Wes, you're my best friend and I'm sorry you've had to deal with this, I know I'm not right, I just feel awful that I've had to put you through all of this.'  
'Stop it,' Wes whispered, not believing that David was beating himself up over something else. He was so frustrating sometimes, 'it's not your fault.'  
'It is, it's always my fault,' David said, exasperated, 'I know I did something and I know I've been annoying and you're probably sick of looking after me. I think I'm going to be a day student for a while, you know? Go home, make my parents look after me, I mean you've obviously had enough, you haven't said one word to me for two whole days which for you, means something's up, I don't want to ruin our friendship.'  
Wes was shocked, 'no!,' he shouted, 'you can't leave me!'  
David looked at his friend, confused, 'I won't be leaving you, I'll just be going to my parent's and sleeping there, I just can't stand you being mad at me, whether it's consciously or not, you're too important to me.'  
'I love you,' Wes blurted out.  
David just stared.  
'Fuck,' Wes said, running to his dresser and grabbing his car keys. He ran out the door, not looking back and blocking out David's calls.

So that was how Wes found himself in the middle nowhere, sitting on the hood of his car, crying. He couldn't believe that he'd just admitted to his straight best friend that he was in love with him, and admitted it like that too; it was completely out of the blue. David was probably packing up his belongings at that very moment, not being able to bear talking to Wes again. He started sobbing, again. He felt like such a woman, he didn't know how he'd become so melodramatic. Wes buried his head in his hands, too lost in his thoughts to notice the car pull up behind him. He was snapped out of his interior monologue when he heard a car door close.  
'The soccer field, Wes, really?' David chuckled, walking to the car, 'you realise this was where we first met, a little cliché, don't you think?' David let out another small laugh.  
'David,' Wes croaked, his voice hoarse from crying.  
'Listen Wes,' David started, standing in front of his best friend.  
Wes held up a hand to silence David, 'I'm sorry, David, I don't know what came over me. I mean, I'm not saying that what I said wasn't true or anything but I've fucked up our friendship and that's the last thing I wanted and I know you're straight and your girlfriend only died a little while ago and you probably hate me now. I think we should just rewind and,' Wes was babbling now.  
David leaned towards Wes, moving his hands. Wes braced himself for a punch.  
'If you're going to punch me, can you not hit my face? Cause I'd rather you not get in trouble and..'  
David rolled his eyes, held Wes' face in his hands and silenced him with a kiss. Wes was shocked until he realised what had happened and responded. He moved his arms around David as David pulled away.  
'I love you, idiot,' David said, still cupping Wes' face in his hands, 'as soon as you said it, it hit me. I have no idea how I didn't realised sooner. Blaine and Kurt even had a bet, you know? I think everyone knew except us.'  
Wes kissed David again, pulling him down to the hood of the car.  
'I love you,' Wes whispered, relishing in the fact that he'd finally said it and held his best friend intending on never letting go.


End file.
